Avatar: The First Series of Awkward Stories
by KatylerAvatar
Summary: From the random corner of minds, here come a compilation of creepy romances followed by epic retarded actions. Follow the gang as they survive these awkward short stories and why fan fiction can be so cruel. Kataang. Zukaang. Tokka. and many more!


Well I was sitting here, eating a hot pocket and bam! Yeah, a new story idea, well there are tons of these out there but I'm gonna make my own. Just a series of randoms thrown together to make a compilation of a fanatic story…..let us begin. Disclaimer!

P.S. I nearly killed myself while writing the first part of this chapter.

Warning: Zukaang, Kataang, Zutara, Sukka, Tokka, Jetko, and Ty-zula throughout story

Sokka: You don't own Avatar….Mike and Bryan do.

Ava: Duh….that's what the disclaiming is for!

Sokka: I knew that.

* * *

Set 1: Things Are Not What They Seem.

Katara looked lovingly in Zuko's eyes as she ran her fingers through his long black hair. All she ever wanted was him, him only. She felt his hands come up to her face, urging it closer. Her heart was pounding in a lovesick rhythm, the sweet aroma of fiery passion lingering in the air. The came closer, closer until she felt his hot breath dance across her lips and then…..

"WHAT?" Katara and Zuko screamed together in unison. The two pushed the other away and began to make what sounded like gag sounds.

"This is not right!" Katara yelled in anger. "I like Aang! Who could be this sick?"

Zuko nodded his head in agreement a little offended. "Seriously, I love Mai. Why can't these people get that?" But Zuko was hiding a dark secret, he didn't hold many affections for Mai.

Katara just shrugged her shoulders. "We all want what we can't have."

Zuko just stood silent for moment thinking of a certain Avatar. "Yeah, we all want what we can't have." he said sadly.

Sokka sat alone, drinking cactus juice, trying to wash away his worries. He had never felt his heart so broken before. His whole soul felt like someone had burned it to a crisp, leaving him to suffer. He blinked back tears as his heart urged his emotional side through. The Watertribe boy glanced at the sign upon the market place.

"No Meat Allowed. Go Vegetarian!"

"Stupid Herbaceous-Eating Jerks." he murmured feeling the hot tears roll down his cheeks. Never again would he be the same.

* * *

Firelord Ozai cowered in fear. He couldn't stand to look at the man before him. His power, his fury was so amazing. The anger poured from his eyes and the gun in his hand was loaded. Ozai crawled in a corner and took on the fetal position. He began to wail dramatically pleading for his life.

"Please, I'll be good. Please, don't kill me!"

"Yes! Feel my epicness, now I'm bringing you down. Violence is my first option!" Chuck Norris screamed in an evil voice.

Aang ranted on from the distance. "What? I've got the freaking Avatar State! I am epic! You can't fire me!"

* * *

-2 hours after the Ember Island Players-

Aang: Katara?

Katara: Yeah?

Aang: Sorry I kissed you. I just don't know what came over me. Whenever I'm around you get these mood swings and I always do something stupid.

Katara: Aang it's okay, you just caught me off guard and I just wasn't ready for a commitment. Oh and what kind of stupid things?

….Sokka awoke late into the night longing for something to eat. He began his way down the hallway but stopped when he heard some moaning from his sister's room. Worried for her well being he barged through the door losing his appetite. Upon the bed was his sister, his baby sister, doing adult things with the Avatar.

Aang pulled himself off of Katara and looked into her eyes with fear. "Stupid things like this."

* * *

Toph sat in the dark of the night feeling the cold air chill her to the bone. She had hopelessly wondered from the campsite seeking comfort in the silent of the night. All of a sudden she head the bushes behind her rustle. Stealthily, she took an earthbending stance, standing her ground.

"Who's there? You don't want to mess with a master Earthbender do you?" she yelled.

A masked figure swooped down from the trees, avoiding her grounded sight. The stranger came up behind the girl and grasped her arms in a strong grip. "I'd love to mess with you." he said seductively pulling her close to him.

"Who are you?" Toph said breathlessly, feeling the heat of the moment.

"Boomerang Man." he said hoarsely, thinking it would make the situation hotter.

Toph laughed out loud, ruining the fiery tension. She couldn't help it, she found the whole happening very humorous.

"Boomerang Man? No offense but that's not sexy. Whoever you really are, you might want to keep that a secret. Save yourself the embarrassment."

The young girl shook herself free from the masked stranger and began her long walk back to camp giggling ferocious. "Haha. Boomerang Man…how lame."

The dark figure stood stunned and heartbroken. He slumped to his knees and hung his head in shame. Carelessly he ripped off the mask and threw it aside revealing himself.

"Aang said it sounded mysterious." Sokka whined feeling more stupid than he had ever felt.


End file.
